


Protector, Protector

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur: i may have a bad dead dad, But no, Injury, also i didn't know from legend that Arthur even had a dad, anyWHO let's get into this, i'm new to Merlin, i'm sowwy, is uther's name Uther or Urther, may edit after posting, merlin's had a while to practice his uther imitation, not like i study this stuff though, would be cool if i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Arthur gets hurt, and Merlin has to remind the king why he's there after all these years of watching out for an arrogant pratI don't even know what i did this for i simply crave more Merlin
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 22





	Protector, Protector

“I am your protector,” Merlin cups Arthur’s face in his hands suddenly. The king can feel the rough, cold palms brush his stubble (that his new manservant has yet to tend to). “It is my destiny to defend you. When you do things like this, it only makes my work harder!”

It reminds the blond of the slash that had been dripping from his left side before Gaius patched it up. He draws his robe over the area Merlin eyes, wincing.

“What?” Arthur inquires, brow lifting. “Fighting in battles because I am the _king?_ ”

“That’s darn right!” Merlin says, hands drifting away from the king’s face to land squarely on his hips. “You’re KING! Tell them you can’t battle or something!” The sorcerer pauses, rolling his blue eyes. “But, _oh right_. Your _pride_. You don’t want to be seen as a coward, hmm?”

“Well, certainly. Besides that,” Arthur begins before the scowl marring Merlin’s expression can deepen. “It wouldn’t be right. For a king to stand back, and simply watch my men battle for their lives?”

“That is what kings do! I think. You look up to your father so much, and he didn’t really give much of a care about anything else but ‘his legacy’!” The last two words were committed in such an Uther-like tone that Arthur starts in his chair, unsure if it’s the use of magic or Uther’s vengeful spirit returned to haunt him. “I mean, just saying, if you’d want to be like him more… treat everyone like moldy leeches and don’t give a flying damn who dies on the battlefield or not. Just keep yourself safe.”

Arthur sighs, not because he disagrees – once, he would have wanted to, but that was before the entire “Dead Father tried to kill my best friends” incident. He had wanted to believe that there was good inside his father, that there was good buried deep within the midst of Uther’s dark actions. After all, growing up, all he heard was:

 _“It’s best for the kingdom, Arthur. It must be done.”_ And other things according to that nature.

Only until Gwen nearly got set on fire, Merlin was nearly impaled, and the falling of the chandelier did the realization smack him like a wet ham on a cutting board.

Uther and wretched were one in the same.

And Arthur knew how Merlin felt about his father. In Uther's life and death, the steely glare gained in those blue eyes whenever the former king’s name was uttered chilled the former prince to the bone marrow.

And that is how Merlin glares at him now, but it quickly flashes away, replaced with that familiar concern and indignance.

Arthur blinks the image of Uther from his periwinkle eyes, gritting his teeth.

“I still won’t betray my men simply for my own safety.” He gazes up at the magician, eyes pleading with him to understand.

Merlin does understand. Something tells Arthur he understood perfectly from the start, because his expression doesn’t change at all, he simply seems defeated as he slumps.

“But… you’re king.” The raven murmurs. “And it’s my destiny to protect you. I’m protecting you because you’re my friend for one thing, but also because after decades of unrest, Camelot needs a good man as king.”

Merlin points at Arthur, in case it wasn’t obvious enough. Chuckling, Arthur leans back.

“Hey. I’m Camelot’s protector. And I think I could do a fair share of protecting you if I have to.”

At that, the wizard only rolls his eyes.

“ _Sure_ , sire. Dream on…” Then Merlin’s airy laugh flutters around them.

“Is that so humorous a notion?” The blond demands, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was protecting myself well enough before you ever set foot in my kingdom, thank you!”

“The man says with a load of bodyguards…”

“If that’s the obvious case, why are you fretting over me?” 

Merlin sets his lips in a firm line.

“I told you why. I just need for you to be more careful; I suppose.”

“I’m already careful.”

“I’m not running in circles with this conversation.” Merlin turns away, tossing up his hands. “You better start watching yourself, your majesty. Next thing you know, I may have you tied to your bed one of these days so you stay out of trouble!”

The mischievous glitter returns to the sorcerer’s eyes. Arthur’s gulp rides down his throat, and he tugs at his tunic.

“Well, uh, you can’t.” He steadies his voice. “I am your king, and I will never allow such a thing to happen.”

An amber glow swirls into Merlin’s irises, magic seeping from the corners of his eyes.

_“Who said anything about anyone **allowing** anybody?”_

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this I don't know but this is basically just me practicing writing Merlin and Arthur and getting a feel for it
> 
> i'm saying this like i'll be doing more Merlin stuff, which I might


End file.
